Cruelty of KFC
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: Thorn found out what Kai did to Dranzer when he was mad at her,what was it? read and find out,better than sounds,yeah right it sucks,R&R,flames r welcome.


I saw this picture and had to make a story,it's of dranzer in a bucket of kfc,and said that what's kai does to dranzer when he's and now I'm picking a bone with Kai,casue that is just CRUEL!!!!!!!! if you think this is cruel join the anti don't give chiken to dranzer orginization,oh and the bitbeasts can come out of their beyblades.

* * *

"KAI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT" Thorn yelled, looking around the dojo really pissed off and a mini Dranzer sitting on her shoulder,why was she pissed off you ask,here's why. 

FLASHBACK

Thorn walked to the bathroom after chugging about five beers with Tyson she had to piss,she had just went to the bathroom and when she walked out she heard a very low squak,barely audiable,but she followed the noise. She then found herself at door at the very back of the dojo,she heard the squaking and shrieks more clearly,she curiously pulled the door a little,and was a little shocked and disgusted at what she saw,Dranzer so innocent and sweet was laying in the floor with her head between her wings and in front of her was a huge bucket of KFC.

Dranzer who had heard the door open brought her head out of her wings,and looked up seeing it was Thorn she squaked loudly with joy and quickly shot over to her,and nuzzled her with her beek. "Dranzer who the hell was cruel enough to do this to you" Thorn asked as she pulled Dranzer to look her in the face "_Master Kai, when I didn't obey an order he gave me,he warned me but I didn't listen"_Dranzer sent telepathecally,Thorn face went red with anger at her boyfriend,she huffed and walked over to the chicken and grabbed it and walked to the kitchen,Dranzer transformed into a smaller form of itself and was now sitting on Thorn's shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

Thorn quickly threw it away,and went searching,for Kai.

END FLASHBACK

Kai heard his girlfreind's yelling,he was now sitting under a tree with Bryan and Tala enjoying their day off,Bryan and Tala looked over as Thorn walked over to them "hi,Thorn..."Tala started but stopped when he noticed Thorn's unhappy face,he then whispered to Bryan,with a smirk on his face,Bryan also looked at Thorn,They both looked at Kai watching the scene unfold. 

Thorn stopped in front of Kai,with her hands on her hips and a hell spawned glare on her face,Kai opened his eyes and looked up at Thorn,and then SLAP Kai's face was jerked to the right,he had a shocked face as the red handprint was on his cheek,Dranzer gave a sqeak of suprise at what Thorn had done to her master.

Kai turned angrely toward her and stood up,he was now an inch from her face about two inches taller than and trying to look intimidating to her,but that didn't go over to well " what the hell was that for" Kai growled in a husky voice making Thorn shiver but she stand her ground,she glarred up at him "I really don't think it's nice to stick your bitbeast in a room with a bucket of KFC,Kai" Thorn snapped at him,Kai grunted "she didn't obey my orders and i'm mad at her"Kai stated simply.

Thorn had a face of disgust "mad?"Thorn questioned "if you were mad you could have done something else other than sticking her in a room with a bucket of her freinds that are deep fried"Thorn said plainly,Dranzer gave a loud squak,agreeing with Thorn,Tala and Bryan silently watched from siiting at the bottom of the tree.

Kai sighed "what do you want me to do,Thorn","_I_ don't want you to do anything" Kai looked at her questionaly "it's what _Dranzer _wants oyu to do" Thorn said as she looked at Dranzer,Thorn noticed the Flaming bird had and awfully evil look that would make Satan himself piss his pants.

Kai looked a little frightened of what she was thinking the bird could be very devious at some points in time.Dranzer hoped on Kai's shoulder and then telepathically talked to him Kai's face dramatically paled,this catching Thorn's attention and curiosty,Kai looked dreadfully at her and then sighed and walked toward the dojo while Tala,Bryan and Tjorn were leeft to wonder what had Dranzer thought of to do to Kai

THE NEXT DAY AT THE MALL

Thorn,Tala and Bryan haden't seen Kai since yesterday even thought Thorn was still mad at Kai,she was still worried,they were waking around when they heard laughter,and it happned to sound like Tyson they walked over to a crowd and pushed through,and they all died lauging at what they saw apprently Dranzer thought it would be hillarious to get Kai to where a BIG,BRIGHT YELLOW CHICKEN SUIT!!!!!!!,Kai in the suit was flustered and handing out flyers for KFC (ironcally enough).

Dranzer was happily perched on the KFC sign squaking with laughter "nice one Dranzer"Thorn yelled to her _"thank you mistress Thorn,I believe you humans say 'what goes around comes around'"_ Dranzer said still laughing " yeah waht goes around comes around"Thorn said laughing to herself,she wasn't mad anymore,but was about to leave when and idea flashed in her head _"why not blackmail him"_ Thorn thought as she pulled out her cell phone/camera,she grinned when she caugth Kai's eye and took a picture,he glarred daggers at her,but she just laughed and said "bok bok bok" like a chicken,and that really pissed Kai off,and she walked off.

Kai was so mad when he got home thnkfully it was only for one day,but it was still hell,"dranzer couldn't you just have taken 'i'm sorry' as an appology and that be it"Kai asked Dranzer as she was perched on a chair in his and Thorn's room "_NO" _she yelled in her mind,while squaking happily on the chair,Thorn walked into the room with wet hair and crawled into bed,"have fun,big bird?"Thorn asked while smirking " go fuck yourself"was all that Kai said and got into bed "thats your job" Thorn said "hn" was all Kai said as he fell asleep with his arms around Thorn.

* * *

Well theirs that the first story I have ever finished woo hoo, R & R,flames are welcome,oh and I have no reason for writing this except I was bored and I am agasinst sticking Dranzer in a room with KFC. 


End file.
